Farewell Smiles
by Illusions of Myth
Summary: A moderately short and sad songfic Yubiwa from Escaflowne the Movie on the ending of the Vision of Escaflowne. This oneshot fanfiction describes and doubles the emotion of their goodbye.


_Disclaimer: The Vision of Escaflowne isn't mine. Never was, never will._

_I don't own the song or the translation either. _

**Author's Note: A not-so-unique depiction of their final moments, with the translated Escaflowne Movie ending song, "Yubiwa". This is based generally on the series, though. You should really listen to it while reading this! Or any sad, sentimental song, preferably Escaflowne.**

**Many thanks to discreet, missioner of anime and Kale for helping out with this! And, in advance, to the reviewers. -hint-hint-. If any.**

**Thoughts are in apostrophes while spoken words are in quotation marks. Lyrics from Yubiwa are in italic. Well, enjoy. **

The Fanelian woods were ever so peaceful…it seemed absolutely perfect with the exception of one troubling fact. Today was meant to be…farewell.

Green eyes, usually bright and happy, were filled with an array of emotions. Love, sorrow, despair, pain, doubt, eagerness, homesickness, regret, depression, and the desire of so many different yet altogether unachievable dreams…these nearly unbearable feelings simply doubled as her glassy gaze met an equally struck young man's.

Van Fanel, King of Fanelia, had never felt as incredibly torn since he found out that both his parents were forever gone. In truth…not even then. This was more…he struggled to keep an optimistic and cheery smile on his face as he felt the burning in his eyes.

_As my tears keep overflowing one after another,_

_I can't see your final smile through their misty blur._

Hitomi Kanzaki, Seer from the Mystic Moon, was unsuccessfully trying her best to return that warm, reassuring grin. This was supposed to be a fairy tale ending following such an unimaginable war, but happily-ever-after didn't look promising. She still couldn't believe that Van told her to return to her home -- there was so much more here on Gaea!

Escaflowne's pilot had not ever felt such regret. Advising her to go back, to depart for the old life she had…to leave…it had been one of the biggest mistakes of his fifteen year old life. He couldn't take that back anymore, even though his soul was screaming out otherwise. The first line of blue rays, there it is, flashing out from the highest white clouds.

_Don't go, please don't go... please stay here._

_I look, as the light bursts through the sky._

'That smile…that wonderful smile: Van, your wonderful smile…I'll never see it again. Oh, Van! You can't imagine how much I…'

_Even this truly insignificant me_

_loved you more than any, with all my soul._

'Your mystic eyes that can see things so few can.' he thought. 'I can read you through them, Hitomi, but I think this will be the best for you.

I can barely see my reflection in those eyes, but its there nonetheless. Because of you…you taught me to truly smile…'

"Just think of me. I'll think of you. We can see each other always and forever: all we need to do is think of each other. Everything is alright." was his quavering attempt at comforting her.

_Thank you for all of the feelings_

_you have given to me._

"I'll never forget you Van! I swear! Even if I never see you again, I'll never forget you!" came the powerful cry, as the blinding radiance engulfed the girl. Hitomi slowly lifted up in the air, but not before managing to give her treasured pendant to him. "Never forget you…"

_The fateful hour you took off, I was_

_watching for what seemed like eternity as the vapor trail faded away.._

All witnessed in awe as the girl from the Mystic Moon ultimately found her way back home. All saw as the remaining trails of azure brilliance disappeared into the subtler-hued Gaean sky.

_Please don't forget you're not alone._

_Even if we're apart, we can still somehow carry on hand-in-hand._

Even with all her friends around her, the busy atmosphere of the city and the still sunlit world, it seemed so empty. She had gone accustomed to the trouble of war perhaps, or to the constant threat of a fight.

Or maybe, Van.

From the rocks, she thought she could see a flash of white feathers and that comforting face.

_With my first love, I realized_

_that there could be such blinding despair..._

One world away from that fifteen-year-old girl, was a similarly pondering brunette. All those moments…fantastic all. Right down to the very last minutes.

Van couldn't help but remember the exchange of words that they shared. This feeling - what was it called?

Despair. Depression. Anguish. Pain. _Love._

_Even if something lapses away, another will live once again._

_As you gave me that smile as we parted, it was_

_your eternal gift: your everlasting message for me_

_to truly live with all my hurting heart._

All Hitomi had to do was think. Think…Van. Not anything else, not the high King of Fanelia, not as the swordsman he had grown to be or the master of Escaflowne. Just Van…most of all that final smile. And it worked after all - she swore she could make out his image through that yellow flash of light.

_I just know that we'll see each other someday._

_If we try to be together,_

_even if we're really far apart, we can gaze in each other's eyes_

_Let's bet everything on all our hopes and dreams._

In the middle of everything, this hurricane of emotions, he could somehow see Hitomi. Surprised was the expression on her face, but there was that old gleam in her mystic eyes. Even the sight of her made every frown disappear, and he could hear her say:

"Van, I'm doing just fine…"

_And solemnly promise each other_

_that we'll hold on to the intensity we felt_

_that day, and live the life that seeks to bloom_

_in tomorrow._

Memories of parting rushed back to both their minds and hearts, reliving the time as if in present. Relighting dulled dreams, nearly lost aspirations and seemingly loose vows…

And even then, they could still smile. Just smile.

Hitomi was still beaming as the realistic illusion slowly fell into the air.

"Doing just fine…" she whispered, almost certain that the Draconian would hear her despite the vast distance. Deep inside, she knew she would someday see her winged companion once more.

_**Goodbye for now, my beloved dragon.**_

Van heard her once more, even as the Mystic Moon was shrouded from view by the clouds. Giving the pink charm in his hands a tender glance and slipping it on his neck as Hitomi had, he walked off into the woods.

'I'll haven't forgotten my promise.' he thought, and added,

'I'll still always protect you.'

_**Farewell till then, my fair angel…**_


End file.
